1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessory support arrangements for supporting accessory tools, equipment and the like on associated structure, such as a tool cabinet or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive mechanics in repair shops commonly keep their tools in a portable tool chest or cabinet. Such cabinets may be quite large and are commonly mounted on casters or rollers so that they can readily be moved about the floor of the workplace. Such tool chests typically include a plurality of drawers of varying sizes for accommodating different types and sizes of tools and associated equipment for use in automotive diagnosis and repair.
But the mechanic may also use a number of other tools, equipment and other accessories, which either cannot readily be stored in the drawers of the tool cabinet because of their size or shape and/or are so frequently used that the mechanic wishes to have them readily accessible without having to open a drawer to gain access to them. Such accessory items may include devices such as cables, cords, goggles, welding helmets, large wrenches, air hoses, hammers, mallets and similar items. Another piece of equipment commonly used by a mechanic for working under a vehicle is a "creeper", which is a flat panel or pad supported on small wheels or casters on which the mechanic can recline for rolling about beneath the vehicles. It is desirable to have a place to store the creeper and the other types of accessory items described above. Furthermore, it is desirable to have some means for securing or locking these accessory items in their stowed or stored location.
It is known to provide an accessory support apparatus for mounting on the outside of a tool chest or cabinet, one such arrangement being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,837. But that arrangement includes a large utility bin and a large number of sheet metal parts which must be assembled together. Furthermore, it does not provide any means for locking accessory items supported thereon.